13musicalfandomcom-20200214-history
A Little More Homework
The closing song, where everyone accepts that maybe sometimes they just have a little more homework to do. Lyrics Evan: If you stand here behind me And you call me a man And you're counting on me to come through You should know that I'll give you the best that I can But we all have a little more homework to do If you're walking beside me And you wanna be friends You should know I'm depending non you So you gotta hang in there till the whole story ends Cause we all have a little more homework to do Cause I've been looking in the back of the book for the answers Hoping the bell wouldn't chime But I'm not ready to put down my pencil just set There are too many answers that I didn't get I need a little less pressure and a little more time I'm trying to follow I'm trying to lead I'm trying to find what is true But if you're going to stand with me Then you have to concede That we all have a little more homework to do Charlotte: Day turns, today turns, today turns, today turns, today turns, today You get a little bit older A little bit taller A little bit better A little bit Day turns, today turns, today turns, today turns, today And the days before all go too fast You can't hold on So, you go Evan & Charlotte: Day turns, today turns, today turns, today turns, today turns, today Evan: I'm a little bit older A little bit stronger A little bit smarter A little bit Evan & Charlotte: Day turns, today turns, today turns, today turns, today Charlotte: And the days ahead coming on so quick You can't keep running All: Day turns, today turns, today turns, today turns, today turns, today And I'm a little bit older A little bit faster A little bit closer A little bit Day turns, today turns, today turns, today turns, today And the sky goes blue And the sky goes black And no matter what you do You can't go back You go day into day into day Evan: I turned 13, my parents got divorced and I moved from New York City to the middle of nowhere. All: Day into day into day Patrice: I turned 13 and I kissed a boy more than once! Kendra: I turned 13 and I signed a virginity pledge. All: Day turns, today turns, today turns, today turns, today turns, today Lucy: I was diagnosed with an eating disorder Eric: I failed math, but we won the championships! All: And I'm a little bit braver A little bit broader A little bit brighter A little bit Archie: I turned 13 and I had to have spinal chord surgery. God, that sucked. All: Day turns today turns today Eddie: I got busted for driving my dad's pick-up All: Day turns today turns today Charlotte: I got drunk! Cassie: And I've been looking in the back of the book for the answers Hoping the bell wouldn't chime Malcolm: My parents split up Molly: And I'm not ready to put down my pencil just yet Richie: There are too many answers that I didn't get Simon: I need a little less pressure All: And a little more time I'm trying to follow I'm trying to lead I'm trying to learn what is true I'm trying to be what you want and I need But we all have a little more homework We all have a little more homework We all have a little more homework to do Day turns, today turns, today turns, today turns, today turns, today A little more homework to do Day turns, today turns, today turns, today turns, today turns, today A little more homework to do Day turns, today turns, today turns, today turns, today turns, today A little more homework to do Day turns, today turns, today turns, today turns, today turns, today A little more homework to do Day turns, today turns, today turns, today turns, today turns, today Evan: My name is Evan Goldman, I live at 24 Plains Drive, Appleton, Indiana. I'm 13 years old and I'm just getting started. Category:Songs